Matthea Harvey
Matthea Harvey (born September 3, 1973) is a contemporary American poet, prose writer, and academic. Life Harvey was born in Germany, and grew up in England and Milwaukee, Wisconsin. She earned a B.A. from Harvard University and an M.F.A. from the Iowa Writers' Workshop.Poetry Foundation > Poet: Matthea Harvey > Bio She lives in Brooklyn and teaches at Sarah Lawrence College.An interview with Matthea Harvey, Bookslut, October 2007. Web. She is the sister of artist Ellen Harvey, and is married to editor Rob Casper. Harvey has served as the poetry editor of American Letters & Commentary, as well as a contributing editor to jubilat and BOMB. She has published 3 collections, including Modern Life (Graywolf Press, 2007).The National Book Critics Circle She has published poems in literary magazines including The New Yorker, The New Republic, Slope,[http://www.slope.org/archive/eleven/about.html Slope > Issue 11 - 12, July - October 2001] Ploughshares,[http://www.pshares.org/authors/author-detail.cfm?authorID=6627 Ploughshares > Authors & Articles > Matthea Harvey] The American Poetry Review.[http://www.aprweb.org/issues/mar03/index.shtml The American Poetry Review > Mar/Apr 2003 Vol. 32/No. 2] Writing Jeannine Hall Gailey described Harvey's Modern Life, as "obsessed with devastated worlds and hybrid forms of life," and the two longest poems in the collection, the “Terror of the Future” and “The Future of Terror,” as abecedarian sequences that examine "the dysfunction between civilian and military populations in a stark, futuristic environment." Poetry Foundation Interview with Matthea Harvey Although Harvey has said that she "didn’t set out to write political poems," but to explore "that idea of living in the middle of contradiction—in the grey area, between yes and no,"[http://www.tarpaulinsky.com/Fall06/Harvey-interview.html Interview with Matthea Harvey, Tarpaulin Sky, August 2006] the two poems were nonetheless acclaimed by The New York Times as "among the most arresting poems yet written about the current American political atmosphere . . . all the more surprising coming from a writer whose sensibility seems so resistant to our usual ideas about 'political poetry.' "[http://www.nytimes.com/2008/02/17/books/review/Orr2-t.html Review of Modern "Life in The New York Times, 17 February 2008] Recognition Modern Life earned her the 2009 Kingsley Tufts Poetry Award, and was a finalist for the 2007 National Book Critics Circle Award, and a New York Times Notable Book.The National Book Critics Circle Publications Poetry * Pity the Bathtub Its Forced Embrace of the Human Form. Farmington, ME: Alice James Books, 2000. * Sad Little Breathing Machine: Poems. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2004. *''No One Will See Themselves in You'' (illustrated by Doug McNamara). Montreal: Delirium Press, 2005. * Modern Life: Poems. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2007. *''The Golden Age of Figure Heads'' (illustrated by Amber McMillan). New York: Center for Book Arts, 2009. *''Of Lamb'' (illustrated by Amy Jean Potter). San Francisco: McSweeneys Books, 2011. *''If the Tabloids Are True What Are You?: Poems and images''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2014. Juvenile * The Little General and the Giant Snowflake (illustrated by Elizabeth Zechel). Portland, OR: Tin House Books, 2009. *''Cecil the Pet Glacier'' (illustrated by Cecille Potter). New York: Schwartz & Wade Books, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Matthea Harvey, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 3, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Matthea Harvey profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Matthea Harvey b. 1973 at the Poetry Foundation. *[http://www.tarpaulinsky.com/Fall06/Harvey.html Tarpaulin Sky > Matthea Harvey > Poems from Modern Life] *A Selection of Poems ;Audio / video *Audio: Matthea Harvey at the Key West Literary Seminar, 2010 *Matthea Harvey at YouTube ;Books *Matthea Harvey at Amazon.com ;About *Matthea Harvey Official website. *[http://www.tarpaulinsky.com/Fall06/Harvey-interview.html Tarpaulin Sky > Q&A: Matthea Harvey > by Selah Saterstrom, August 2006] *An interview with Matthea Harvey at Bookslut, October 2007 *Interview with Harvey, September 2007, by Miriam Sagan *"Mermaid Convention: An interview with Matthea Harvey by Stephen Burt at The Paris Review, 2014 * Review of Modern Life. Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:American academics Category:Writers from New York Category:People from New York City Category:Writers from Wisconsin Category:People from Milwaukee, Wisconsin Category:Sarah Lawrence College faculty Category:Harvard University alumni Category:1973 births Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets